


Skinny Dipping

by ChavaTulip



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Jesse's naked but it's nothing graphic, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, One Shot, also very little plot, kind of nsfw but not really, put the rating at M because I wasn't sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChavaTulip/pseuds/ChavaTulip
Summary: While on an undercover mission posed as a couple of honeymooners, Jesse takes advantage of using the hotel's pool one night and asks Hanzo to join him, to which the archer eventually agrees.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 68





	Skinny Dipping

If there had been a time and place to go swimming, doing such on an undercover mission was the last thing Hanzo had on his mind. But, any mission with McCree always had the archer on his toes, and, at this point, Hanzo should not have been surprised when Jesse called out to him from the hotel pool towards the balcony of the room they were residing in, posing as a pair of newlyweds for the sake of the mission, but still annoyed the archer to no end.

“Oh, come on, Hanzo!” Jesse shouted, causing the archer to try and shush him, wanting to not wake anyone up at this time of night. But, even so, the gunslinger would not budge. “Come on now, the water’s all nice and cool. And, besides, no one’s gonna come out here anyhow!”

“Not unless you keep on shouting like that, McCree,” Hanzo replied, doing his best to both be heard by the other man and not wake up the other guests. “Furthermore, we are on a mission, remember? You can’t just act like this now! We need to be alert for anything!”

“I know we are,” Jesse confirmed, all while Hanzo huffed in frustration, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Then act like it.” Earning a laugh from the gunslinger, Hanzo could not help the exasperated sigh that escaped his lips, all while pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

Of all his time in Overwatch, the very concept of Jesse McCree’s existence seemed so hard to grasp. While the archer admired Jesse’s skill as a highly trained marksman and was intrigued about the man’s status as a Blackwatch agent in his younger years as told by his brother, Hanzo just could not believe that this man was one and the same at times. For all Hanzo knew, Jesse could be shooting a man point-blank and then act like his usual self right after. Sure, that was just an assumption. But, on top of sporting any type of cowboy paraphernalia everywhere that Jesse went, even on missions, Hanzo could not help but believe it.

“Well, I am, aren’t I?”

Hanzo rose a brow in suspicion.

“I mean, we’re supposed to be on a honeymoon, right?” Jesse asked, eyes glinting with mischief. “So, technically, I am acting how I’m supposed to on this mission.“

Hearing such logic, Hanzo cursed under his breath. Even if the Shimada did not want to admit it, Jesse had been right in what they were supposed to be doing. And, at least on Hanzo’s end, he was not living up to the act whatsoever.

"Alright, fine. I’m coming down.” Watching the cowboy pump his fist up in the air one last time before turning away, Hanzo rolled his eyes, telling himself that it was going to be quick.

Or, at least, Hanzo hoped it was.

Going down one floor and exiting through the sliding doors of the lobby that revealed the pool, Hanzo caught sight of the cowboy from afar as he wafted in the water, seemingly enjoying himself.

With that, Hanzo glanced around a bit, wanting not to disturb the peace just yet, as well as to keep himself alert. Unfortunately, that led to the discovery of McCree’s swim trunks lying on the edge of the pool, causing Hanzo to realize that Jesse was, in fact, naked.

With his cheeks burning brighter than the Sun, Hanzo debated on whether or not to turn around now and text McCree that he was calling it a night. Yes, he knew that was pretty lowly of him to do, but Hanzo was not about to get all flustered just because McCree was in the nude. Besides, they both have seen one another is far worse compromising positions.

So, why the hell was the archer getting flustered now all of a sudden?

“Hey, Hanzo!” Shooting his head up to face McCree and coming back to reality, Hanzo held back the flurry of curses that wanted to leave his lips. He had not even decided on what to do and, now that the cowboy caught him, there would be no escape. “You going to join in or not?”

“Only if you put your swimsuit back on,” Hanzo called before finally deciding to not be frozen in place and make his way towards the pool.

“Oh, come on! Not like anyone else is watching!” Jesse replied as he leaned against the end of the pool, his arms resting on the edge of it. “You’re not even wearing a swimsuit yourself!”

“That is true," Hanzo stated as the cowboy pointed out the pair of baggy sweatpants he was sporting. "But, at least I’m not naked.”

Once a few feet away from Jesse, Hanzo knelt down to the cowboy’s level so he could face him better, only to raise a brow as he saw Jesse’s frown. Something that, while not unheard of, Hanzo rarely saw.

“Something on your mind, cowboy?” Hanzo asked, his head tilting ever so slightly to the side.

“How come you don’t want to join?”

Though taken aback, Hanzo did his best to keep himself composed and scoffed in return, hoping that it would give Jesse some idea as to why he was not going in. But, it seemed that the heat from his cheeks betrayed him right then and there as Hanzo faced Jesse once more, spotting the devilish smirk that had now formed onto the gunslinger’s lips.

“Jesse, no,” Hanzo warned, trying his best to sound threatening. But, by now, Jesse knew that the archer was only bluffing. They both knew.

“What? I ain’t gonna do nothin’. Honest.”

Though Hanzo was shooting a piercing glare in Jesse’s direction, it did not stop the cowboy from beginning the lift himself up, revealing tan skin and a muscled physique that caused Hanzo’s eyes to go wide. But, as Jesse lifted himself up further, the archer was quick to cover his eyes with one of his hands, while also holding back the urge to flip Jesse off with the other.

“You lied to me,” Hanzo gritted out, doing his best to keep calm.

“I didn’t lie. Hell, I didn’t even say anythin’. Just gettin’ out of the pool, is all. That a crime?”

“You’re the one who is naked,” Hanzo replied, earning a scoff from Jesse.

“And why’s that so bad? Not like you haven’t seen me in worse already.”

Hearing McCree near Hanzo as water droplets hit the pavement, the archer could not help but freeze up at the slightest bit of change, his heart racing a mile a second as the gunslinger came closer. Thankfully, everything came to a stop, with Hanzo hearing only his heart that was thundering in his chest. But, at the same time, Hanzo knew better than to be hopeful that all of this somehow went away.

Hanzo was right.

“Hanzo.” Though the cowboy’s tone sounded unrelenting, Hanzo remained silent and still, not wanting to give in right then and there.

However, as McCree gently grabbed his wrist and tenderly pulled the archer’s hand away from his face, Hanzo gave in, revealing ruby-red cheeks that only worsened once he realized how close their faces were. But, instead of shying away, Hanzo quelled down his hesitation and leaned in before Jesse had a chance to tease him, his hand bunching a fistful of Jesse’s wet hair as he pulled the cowboy into a deep kiss.

After a bit of time, Hanzo drew away from the kiss, leaving both men panting heavy and craving for more.

“Your move, cowboy.”


End file.
